gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Patti LuPone
|GebOrt = Northport, Long Island/New York |imdb = 0526985}} Patti LuPone (*21. April 1949 in Northport, Long Island/New York) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin, die als eine der profiliertesten Musicaldarstellerin ihrer Zeit gilt. In der zweiundzwanzigsten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York!, stellt sie sich selbst dar und wird von Monica Bielenstein synchronisiert. Leben und Leistungen LuPone hat italienische Vorfahren. Ihr Vater arbeitete in der Verwaltung einer Schule, ihre Mutter war Bibliothekarin. LuPone nahm Tanzunterricht und trat gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern als Mitglied der Gruppe The Lupone Trio auf. Sie studierte an der Fakultät für Schauspielkunst ("Drama Division") der Juilliard School. Die Schauspielerin debütierte im Jahr 1972 im Theaterstück "The School for Scandal". Ihr Filmdebüt folgte im Fernsehfilm "The Time of Your Life" aus dem Jahr 1976. Für ihre im Jahr 1979 gespielte Hauptrolle im Musical "Evita" erhielt sie 1980 den Tony Award. Ihre Rolle im Fantasy-Fernsehfilm "The Song Spinner" (1995) brachte ihr 1996 eine Nominierung für den Daytime Emmy. Für einen der zwei Gastauftritte in der Fernsehserie "Frasier" wurde sie im Jahr 1998 für den Emmy nominiert. In der Komödie "State and Main" (2000) spielte LuPone eine der größeren Rollen. Für diese Rolle erhielt sie im Jahr 2000 als Mitglied des Schauspielerensembles den National Board of Review Award; im Jahr 2001 erhielt sie den Florida Film Critics Circle Award und wurde für den Online Film Critics Society Award nominiert. Im Filmdrama "City by the Sea" (2002) trat sie in einer größeren Rolle an der Seite von Robert De Niro und Frances McDormand auf. 2008 erhielt sie ihren zweiten Tony Award für die Rolle der Rose in "Gypsy". LuPone ist seit dem Jahr 1988 mit dem Kameramann Matthew Johnston verheiratet und hat einen Sohn. 2010 veröffentlichte LuPone ihre Memoiren unter dem Titel "Patti LuPone, A Memoir". Diesen Titel hatte sie aus einer Reihe von Vorschlägen ausgewählt, die ihr im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs zugesendet worden waren. Theater *1973: Drei Schwerstern - Irina (Broadway-Debüt) *1973: The Beggar's Opera - Lucy Lockit (New York) *1974: Next Time I'll Sing To You - Lizzie (New York) *1976: The Baker's Wife - Geneviève (Konzerte in Los Angeles, San Francisco, St. Louis, Boston, Washington) *1979: Evita - Eva Peron (Broadway ) *1984: Oliver - Nancy (Broadway) *1984: Accidental Death of an Anarchist - Reporterin (Broadway) *1985: Les Misérables - Fantine (West End) *1987: Anything Goes - Reno Sweeney (Broadway) *1993: Sunset Boulevard - Norma Desmond (West End) *1995: Master Class - Maria Callas (Broadway) *1997: The Old Neighborhood - Jolly (Broadway) *1998: Annie Get Your Gun - Annie (New York) *2000/2001: Sweeney Todd - Mrs. Lovett (Konzerte in New York, San Francisco und Chicago) *2001: Noises Off - Dotty Otley (Broadway) *2002: A Little Night Music - Desiree (Chicago) *2002: Anything Goes - Reno Sweeney (Broadway) *2004: Can-Can - La Mome Pistache (New York) *2004: Candide - Alte Dame (New York) *2004: Sunsay in ther Park wiht George - Yvonne (Ravinia Festival, Chicago) *2005: Passion - Fosca (New York) *2005: Anyone Can Whistle - Cora (Ravinia Festival, Chicago) *2005: Sweeney Todd - Mrs. Lovett (Broadway) *2006: Gypsy - Rose (Ravinia Festival, Chicago) *2007: Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny - Begbick (Los Angeles Opera) *2008: Gypsy - Rose (Broadway) *2010: Annie Get Your Gun - Annie (Ravinia Festival, Chicago) *2010: Frauen am Rande des Nervenzusammen (Musical) - Lucía (Broadway) *2011: Die sieben Todsünden - Anna (New York City Ballet) Filmografie *1976: The Time of Your Life *1978: König der Zigeuner (King of the Gypsies) *1979: 1941 - Wo bitte geht's nach Hollywood (1941) *1982: Tödliche Abrechnung (Fighting Back) *1985: Der einzige Zeuge (Witness) *1986: Zwei Superpflaumen in der Unterwelt (Wise Guys) *1989: Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur (Driving Miss Daisy) *1989–1993: Alles Okay, Corky? (Life goes on, Fernsehserie) *1993: Family Affairs – Mein Vater der Spieler (Family Prayers) *1995: The Song Spinner *1999: Summer of Sam *2000: State and Main *2002: City by the Sea Glee thumb|left|Patti trifft auf Finn und RachelIn New York! hat sie einen Gastauftritt und wird von Rachel im Sardi's angesprochen. Patti lobt sie und erzählt, dass sie ebenfalls im Showchor war, als sie jünger war. Des Weiteren komplimentiert sie Rachel wegen Finn, den sie "süß" findet. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2